Mortal Tendencies
by Maelza
Summary: DeiSaso Deidara recalls upon a memory, and realizes that something Sasori says seems to contradict with his actions. Warnings inside, No lemons but T for insults and slight angst ONESHOT


Warnings: OoCness, slight inclination of Seme!Deidara, angst

Deidara and Sasori belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Plot belongs to me! (Aka Vatelle/Petite-neko)

* * *

Deidara sat on his bed, rocking back and fourth out of pure boredom, admiring his partner's appearance, even if the puppeteer was annoyed and pissed off at him

'_Wait…_' The blond thought, his mind pondering. Just then, something hit the sculptor, feeling truly like an idiot for not realizing this further. A smirk came to his face, remembering something.

Flashback

"_Sasori no Danna… I... need to tell you something…" A tint of pink was brushed over the artist's features, his one eye wavering nervously and anxiously._

"_What is it brat? Can you not see I'm busy?" The red-haired puppet spoke, his usual stoic voice tainted with a slight annoyance._

"_The boy bit his lip, looking off to the side, "Danna… I love you"_

"_What nonsense are you sputtering now Deidara? You're an S-Ranked ninja who is wanted in several countries. You cannot love." Sasori spoke in a matter-o-factly way._

"_N-No! Danna... I really love you Hn!" The blond protested, his blue eyes telling the truth._

"_Even if you do, I cannot return your feelings. Get over this petty emotion you call 'Love'. As a puppet and your partner, I cannot feel emotions and I chose this path and would like it no other way. Get rid of this delusion you have, I will not have a delirious and useless partner Deidara. I am a puppet, incapable of holding these 'feelings' you have. No use in wasting them on me, even though you should not even have them. Emotions are for the weak-minded ninjas, and that is what kills them. Unless you are saying you are weak and cannot uphold the vows you took when you were initiated as a ninja, you do not 'love' me._

_The blond sculptor felt tears threatening to brim at his eyes as his heart was shattered. How could Sasori be… be so __heartless? It wasn't normal… it wasn't human!_

Flashback End

"Danna" The blond cheerfully spoke, mischief evident in his voice.

"What do you want brat?!" Sasori spoke, his voice drenched with a threatening anger.

"You're a puppet right hn?" A small, impish giggle followed these words as Deidara rocked himself back in fourth with that somewhat evil grin on his face.

"Haven't I already clarified that fact with you some time ago, and does my body's structure **not** harmonize that fact? Or are you too incompetent with that blond hair of yours to comprehend such meagre and simple facts. I don't believe I can put it in simpler terms brat." The anger and pure annoyance continued to taint itself within Sasori's voice, now stopping with his current work to speak to this 'ignorant brat.'

Deidara pouted slightly, 'hmphing' while placing his hands on his hips. "Sheesh! You dun' hafta be so mean un! I was just asking a question for reassurance! So, is that a yes or no Danna?" That same cocky smile reoccurred at this question.

"Yes you brat. Now may I continue to work in peace or will you keep bothering me with such stupid questions?"

"Noo!" Deidara whined, still grinning, "I then have another question."

Sasori sighed, "What is this? Twenty questions or something? I am getting fed up with you antics brat. Now either hurry up or you won't be able to speak for a week. I'm running low on my limited patience."

Deidara smirk seemed to grow as he thought, '_Heh, Danna's falling right into my trap!_' He spoke next, keeping his voice at a moderate level of mischief so Sasori wouldn't guess on any hidden intentions, "So that means you're an emotionless doll hnn?"

Sasori's fist clenched so tightly, that the metal scalpel in his hand snapped in two. "Deidara…." He warned, the voice laced with fury, "What did I say about calling my puppets _dolls_?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Danna!! I won't do it again! I promise! But, can you answer my question? Pweazze?" The blond first put up his hands in a mock fear before pouting, though either action was not seen by the infuriated Sasori.

A groan escaped Sasori as he rubbed his temples. "Yes Deidara, I am an emotionless _puppet_. Now enough of these useless questions brat."

Another giggle escaped Deidara, "But Danna… only a little more and I'm done promise!"

"Fine, but **hurry** before I decide to shut you up permanently." Sasori warned again.

Yet another mischievous giggle escaped the blond before he continued, "You used that threat last time…" He received a glare from Sasori, "Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Well, as I was going to ask…" This time, the blond approached Sasori slowly, his hand tentatively running along Sasori's arms, "It means you cannot feel any emotion, and emotions include..." He paused grinning. His voice no longer held the immature tone, now it was seemingly sadistic and a bit cocky, "Anger, fury, irritation, exasperation, agitation, pride, not to mention infatuation, lust, happiness, sadness, shock and fear no?"

The red-haired man was about to retort but saw that cocky grin his partner wore and hear the first examples with the inclination they had. '_Shit_…' He remained silenced, unable to find any reasonings for his actions.

"And why is it that you seem so bothered by my seemingly 'mindless actions' and that you are staring at me with such astonishment in your eyes and speechless un? Are these not emotions Dan-nah?"

"You little **brat**!!" Sasori's hand clenched into a fist, connecting to his partner's jaw with a sickening 'crack'. The only response was a sick laughter from the sculptor.

"Ahahaha! That's some nice anger there Danna. Yes, show me those 'emotions' you so lack! Show me how fictional your beliefs were! Show me those 'delusional things' Danna! Show me how you were wrong. Prove me right!" his laughter was that of a mad-mans, that mischief still glowing in his eyes. As Sasori did nothing but stare at him in fury, Deidara stood up, smirked as he walked towards the puppeteer. "Now…"

"What?" The word was spoken with such agitation it was also infected with malice.

"Let me show you…" The words were whispered in his ears, "Let me show you how to feel again Sasori. Allow me to help you discover what a nonsensical emotion called _love_ is."

Hands were placed on shoulders as the red-haired male pushed away the blond. "No! I will not allow myself to succumb to such a weakness brat!"

"Whyever not? It's a beautiful feeling… it can be fleeting or eternal however one handles it hnn… You really should learn what it's like." Deidara's voice was full of aspiration, trying to seduce his partner.

"Love is, and never will be eternal Deidara." His words were spoken like they came off the lips of a dead-man, lacking all emotion.

The blond just stood there staring at Sasori, but lips unmoving.

"Love… Love is a worthless emotion that deserves to become nonexistent. It…" His voice broke as his wall crumbled, "It… hu…" The word was never finished as Sasori's body collapsed, his demeanour ceasing to exist. Hands were held to his eyes, tears escaping eyes that had longed to cry for so long, but never did.

"D-Danna…" The blond's voice was no longer malevolent, it was caring and worried. He wrapped his arms around the lithe form, the mind finally matching its body's age – one of a child who's lost their parents.

"They… they never –sob- came back… she –sob- she lied to me… that selfish croon…" The words were said out slowly, arms tightening around his support as tears soaked into the other's shirt.

For minutes the two sat like that, the younger one stroking his masters back and hair, whispering positive and words of comfort. The other never releasing his needy grip or stopping his tears that were held back for decades. They sat there in their room, undisturbed, and not disturbing the others, they were in their own little world.

The red hair moved, revealing a tear-streaked yet calm face.

"Thank you…"

* * *

BUWAAAH I did it again  
wrote in the middle of the night  
I CUDN'T HELP IT I SWEAR...  
I WAS trying to go to sleep, but then my mind went back to a conversation my friend and I had about making Sasori show emotions and well this came into my head  
It went crooked! I WAS TRYING TO WRITE ROMANCE BUT ANGST CAME IN ;; yeah I was TRYING to make Dei the seme but then... iunno why but I wrote Sasori getting all emotional it was weird  
if theres any typos pliz point them out, I wrote and was making TONS of mistakes, so yeah pliz tell me if there was XD


End file.
